Different
by FlameofIsis
Summary: One-shot that's based off a dream I had. Better summary inside. Shinji HirakoxOC


**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Bleach.

* * *

**From Author**- Ok, I know I haven't written anything in awhile. I probably won't be updating stories anymore cause I'm in college now. So now I'll only be making one-shots and stuff. Don't hate me, please!

* * *

**About This**- This is based off a dream I had and I'm just expanding it. Ok, everyone Bleach fan knows that Shinji Hirako has this thing about girls and calling them "his first love", right? Well, what would go through his mind if he truly found a girl that's his first love? This one-shot will tell you! Enjoy!

* * *

Shinji Hirako sighed annoyingly as he walked out of the human school he was temporarily attending. It was starting to get a little irritating that the only reason why he was here was to try and recruit Ichigo Kurosaki to join him and his fellow vizards but he still had to do all of the annoying things that the students had to do. Homework, quizzes….tests. Oh, how Shinji hated tests! He had only been here a month and he still couldn't stand it!

Of course, there was an upside to all this. There were a lot of hotties in the school. A smirk formed on the blonde's face as he recalled the first day he came to the school. He didn't even pay attention that day in class, because he was staring at the six good looking girls in his class! And that was only in his class alone. But, there was one girl that stood out from the rest. She had long, chocolate brown hair and green eyes. Her name was Haruka Kimura. The smirk turned into just a smile now. Shinji began to reminisce about the first time he met her.

_The blonde vizard stepped into the school for the first time. He had made sure he was in Ichigo's class so he could keep an eye on him and eventually get a chance to talk to him about his "special" powers. Once he got in, he kept glancing around at all of the pretty girls that swarmed the school. Some were sitting on benches, reading a book or a text book and others were hanging around their girlfriends and just chatting. Either way, a grin formed on Shinji's lips. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all. _

_As he found his way into Ichigo's, and now also his, class, he saw that his target was sitting in his seat, not even taking time to talk a little with his friends before the bell rang. Shinji glanced at the clock. There was still about five minutes before class actually started so he decided to gaze around the classroom. There were a lot of cute girls in this class, which made his grin return. _

_His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly saw someone walk in front of him and the next thing he knew, she was on the floor and hit it hard with a thud. Shinji looked down at the girl as she sat herself up and rubbed her head, moaning. Her books were sprawled everywhere with some paper and pens here and there. Frantically, the girl began to pick her things up. Shinji then bent down to help her. She noticed this and smiled._

"_Oh, thank you! I'm sorry. I'm such a spaz." She said, turning a slight pink. Shinji looked at her and couldn't help but give off a smile. This girl seemed so innocent and she was also pretty. Her brown hair flopped over the front of her shoulders as she continued to pick up her things. Her green eyes seemed to brighten with that pink in her cheeks. Shinji couldn't hold back a chuckle. The girl looked at him and blinked._

"_What's so funny?" She asked, curious. Shinji's chuckle disappeared. "Nothing." He replied and handed her the stuff he had picked up. She took it and held them neatly in her hands. She stood up and Shinji copied her move. _

"_Thank you again. Hey, are you the new student I was hearing about?" She asked. Shinji shrugged. "Possibly. This is my first day here." He said. The girl gave him a welcoming smile._

"_Well, welcome! I'm Haruka Kimura." She said. "I'm Shinji Hirako." Shinji replied. "Pleased to meet you, Shinji." Haruka said but then the bell rang._

"_Well, I guess I'll talk to you some other time." She said and headed to her seat. Shinji stood there for a second and then got into his own seat. The teacher came in and began teaching but Shinji wasn't paying attention. _

Ever since that day, Shinji would occasionally get a friendly wave from Haruka. He would wave back and give her a smile but then she would end up blushing and turning her head away. Shinji chuckled. She looked so cute with that blush on her face. Shinji suddenly frowned. He had thought that Orihime was his "first love" but now, he wasn't so sure. He sighed. He was too exhausted from school today to be thinking about these things….he'd get a good night's rest and then worry about this later.

* * *

Shinji walked into school the next day and immediately got a glare from Ichigo. He just smiled. He knew Ichigo would eventually join them, even though now, he probably figured Ichigo wanted to beat his brains out. Shinji just laughed and sat down. A few minutes later, the classroom door slid open. Shinji craned his neck a little to see who came in. It was Haruka. She had put her hair into a half ponytail with a few strands of her bangs falling down in front of her face. Shinji smiled a little but it was suddenly wiped clean and he turned away. What was wrong with him? He then heard someone sit in the seat two seats from his left.

"Good morning, Shinji." The welcoming voice said. Shinji turned to see, but he already knew who it was. Haruka was smiling at him, her green eyes seeming brighter today than usual. Shinji smiled back.

"Good morning, Haruka. You look very nice today." He said and suddenly, turned away and began yelling at himself mentally. What was going on with him? Sure, he would flirt with girls every once in awhile, so why was he feeling so embarrassed and flushed when he talked to Haruka? He noticed that Haruka had turned a little red at his comment.

"Thank you." She replied. Shinji was grateful that the teacher came in at that moment and began class. As soon as the bell rang, indicating that class was over, Shinji sprang up from his seat and dashed out of the room, forgetting about interrogating Ichigo again. However, when he was walking down the hall, his ears picked up on something that another student was talking about. He stopped when he heard a familiar name.

"Yeah, did you hear about Haruka Kimura? She's singing at that coffee house down the street tonight." One student said. The other looked shocked.

"Really? Wow. She's always so shy, you wouldn't think she'd do something like that." He said. The other shrugged. That's all Shinji needed to hear before he left the school, already knowing what he was doing tonight.

* * *

Shinji walked into the coffee house at exactly 8 o'clock that night. He didn't know what time she was singing, but he hoped he didn't miss her. He didn't want to be spotted so he stayed at the back of the shop, but made sure he had a clear view of the stage. A few minutes ticked by before someone came up onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight. Alright, I won't talk too long because I know you all want some entertainment. So, here is our singer for the night. Give it up for Haruka Kimura!" The announcer said and everyone, instead of clapping, began to snap their fingers. Shinji blinked and shook his head. Humans were so odd…..

Then, he saw Haruka come up on stage. She had on a smooth black dress and black heels. She also had some make-up on, making her eyes pop. From where he was standing, Shinji nearly mistook her eyes for a pair of emeralds. He shook the thought from his head. Should he even be here? Perhaps he should leave before she started singing….

He turned on his heel and was about five feet from the door when something stopped him. It was her voice. She was singing….singing beautifully. Shinji had never heard such a voice in his life and he's been around for awhile. He turned his head and looked at her up on stage. She was holding onto the mic and breathing the words into it as they bounced off the walls and echoed through out the house. Shinji felt as if his feet were glued to the ground. He couldn't move….in fact, he wasn't sure if he couldn't move or if he didn't _want_ to move. He listened in as Haruka sang.

So many things began to go through Shinji's mind while he listened to her sing. He always claimed the first girl he saw was his "first love." He called Orihime that, heck, he called Lisa that too! But, why did he feel like this was different? He suddenly turned away and glared at the ground. What was it about this girl that made him feel and think this way? Was it her looks? Sure, she was pretty so, they may have something to do with it. But, he felt like that wasn't it. Her eyes? Those lovely, bright eyes that shine like emeralds? No…he felt like that wasn't it either. Shinji let out a low growl. What was it? He had to figure it out! It was irritating him!

He didn't realize how long he was sitting there pondering until he heard the crowd snap their fingers. While all in unison, they sounded like clapping which, Shinji guessed, was probably the point. Haruka stood up on the stage, smiled and waved at the crowd. She then walked off the stage and headed outside, but went through another door behind the stage. Shinji immediately acted. He walked through the rows of people and headed for the exit. He pushed the door open and saw Haruka walking a few feet in front of him. Hearing the door, however, she stopped and turned. She gazed at him.

"Shinji, what are you doing here?" She asked. Shinji didn't answer. He just stood there and looked at her. She was so beautiful. _Beautiful_. Shinji had never used that word to describe a girl before. He had always used "cute" or "pretty" and even "hot" but never beautiful. Was that why he was feeling this way? Was because he felt a difference he never felt? He couldn't put his finger on exactly what made this girl so special to him. Why she was the only thing he thought about. Why she was the one that made his mind go blank whenever she talked to him. Why she was the only one that made his heart pound whenever they're near each other. Why she was….

And that's when it hit him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew why she was so special. Why he felt this way. It was something completely new to him. But, he liked it. Haruka stared at him while he was pondering all this. She repeated her question to him but all Shinji did was look at her. Then, without warning, he walked up to her and pulled her close.

"You're the one girl I can say for certain is my first love." He said. Haruka, barely knowing what he's talking about, blushed a crimson red but smiled. Then, Shinji pulled her into a kiss. A kiss different from the another kisses before. Because before, he didn't truly love the girls he kissed. But this time….this time it was different.

* * *

**From Author**- Hope you guys liked that. I swear, it just came to me after a dream I had. I hope Shinji didn't seem too OOC. Anyway, please give me some feedback on this! Thank you!


End file.
